The present invention relates to a computerized image-processing method for multi-image display devices, especially dynamic ones.
The per se known multi-image display devices consist of a planar, lenticular screen behind which, in a plane parallel to the screen, there is arranged a lithograph prepared from at least two different images, which appear alternatively to a stationary viewer whenever the position of the print is altered relative to the screen.
Methods for preparing such prints exist and are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5.100,330 and 5,488,451. The prior art methods, however, are very limited. When different kinds of displays are required, such as dynamic billboards, for example, these methods are not suitable. Also, these prior art methods are generally designed for a definite product, and are mostly limited to small, passive-type devices, as opposed to dynamic displays.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a custom-made, versatile method for preparing an image, said method being capable of: (a) inputting a comprehensive data base of any given dynamic display, including its dimensions, the form and arrangement of its lenses and its location in relation to the major viewing angles; (b) inputting a given number of basic images; (c) determining visual requirements, including resolution of the final images to be displayed, the exposure time of each image within a complete display cycle, graphic motion, 3-D and animation effects; and (d) processing the images of step (b) according to steps (a) and (c), in order to achieve a custom-made print ideally fitting the given particular display.
Another object of the present invention is to overcome several drawbacks which are inherent in the per se known methods, and to provide a satisfactory presentation of alternating images within a large range of sizes for dynamic displays, from a few square centimeters to large billboards of several dozen square meters. Such large presentations involve a wide extent of viewing angles which should be free of parallax distortion, and satisfactory resolution, relatively independent of the size of the lenses.
A further object of the method according to the present invention is to provide the producer with on-line editing means including a computer monitor simulation similar to the actual display presentation. Such means enables the producer to create animation of cartoon figures; unique, colorful patterns in motion, and other different visual effects that require an on-line simulation step.
In accordance with the present invention, there is thus provided a computerized method for creating a multi-image print to be utilized with a dynamic display based on the relative periodic displacement of said multi-image print relative to a lenticular screen, said method comprising the steps of (a) inputting into a computer data relating to said dynamic display, including its dimensions, form, lens characteristics and viewing angles; (b) inputting the digital data of at least two basic images to be displayed and setting the size and resolution of said images to create basic documents; (c) determining the visual requirements of said basic documents relating to resolution, the exposure time of each image within a complete display cycle, and graphic characteristics; (d) dividing each of said basic documents into small information units and interlacing said units into a single complex document; (e) processing said complex document to meet the data and requirements of steps (a) and (c), and (f) printing the complex document on a sheet to produce a multi-image print, so that when said print is displaced relative to a lenticular screen, said basic images will be alternatively displayed.
The invention further provides a computerized method for creating a multi-image print to be utilized with a dynamic display based on the relative periodic displacement of said multi-image print relative to a lenticular screen, said method comprising the steps of (a) inputting the digital data of at least two basic images to be displayed and setting the size and resolution of said images to create basic documents; (b) inputting into a computer data relating to said dynamic display, including its dimensions, form, lens characteristics and viewing angles; (c) determining the visual requirements of said basic documents relating to resolution, the exposure time of each image within a complete display cycle, and graphic characteristics; (d) dividing each of said basic documents into small information units and interlacing said units into a single complex document; (e) processing said complex document to meet the data and requirements of steps (b) and (c), and (f) printing the complex document on a sheet to produce a multi-image print, so that when said print is displaced relative to a lenticular screen, said basic images will be alternatively displayed.
The invention still further provides a computerized method for creating a multi-image print to be utilized with a dynamic display based on the relative periodic displacement of said multi-image print relative to a lenticular screen, said method comprising the steps of: (a) inputting the digital data of at least two basic images to be displayed and setting the size and resolution of said images to create basic documents; (b) determining the visual requirements of said basic documents relating to resolution, the exposure time of each image within a complete display cycle, and graphic characteristics; (c) inputting into a computer data relating to said dynamic display, including its dimensions, form, lens characteristics and viewing angles; (d) dividing each of said basic documents into small information units and interlacing said units into a single complex document; (9e) processing said complex document to meet the data and requirements of steps (b) and (c), and (f) printing the complex document on a sheet to produce a multi-image print, so that when said print is displaced relative to a lenticular screen, said basic images will be alternatively displayed.